Historias Para La Hora de Dormir
by LiaCollins
Summary: Como todos los padres, Sherlock cuenta historias para su hijo en la hora de dormir, pero ellas estan lejos de ser cuentos de hadas. Ese fic es parte de los festejos por el primer aniversario del foro del foro "I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chocolates

**Título:** Historias Para La Hora de Dormir

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, Sherlock y sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen y sí a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie de la BBC pertenece a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Solo me gusta escribir historias con ellos.

**Beta reader**: Sin beta, así que los errores son míos, por lo tanto, olviden cualquier mierda que he escrito.

**Categoría: **Romance, Johnlock, Parent!Lock

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, o sea, contenido homosexual, si no te gustas, haz clic en "cerrar" o cambie de fic.

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Resumen: **Como todos los padres, Sherlock cuenta historias para su hijo en la hora de dormir, pero ellas estan lejos de ser cuentos de hadas.

* * *

**Ese fic es parte de los festejos por el primer aniversario del foro del foro "I'm Sherlocked". Gracias, Lenayuri, por la traducción. Sin ti, eso no sería posible.**

**Las Informaciones sobre El Día de San Valentín se tomaron de este enlace: es*.*wikipedia*.*org*/*wiki*/*Día_de_San_Valentín (Borre los asteriscos. Sin ellos, el FanfictionNet no publicaría el enlace.)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Chocolates**

-Buenas noches, Hamish - dijo Sherlock, arropando a su hijo que estaba acostado en su cama.

-¿Me cuentas otra de tus historias con papi antes de dormir, papá?

-Claro, hijo - respondió el detective acariciando los rizos negros y mirando los ojos grises del muchacho que ya tenía ocho años. - Esta historia es sobre nuestro primer Día de San Valentín.

**FLASHBACK ON**

El día era 13 de febrero. El día siguiente sería el Día de San Valentín. Nunca me importaron esas tonterías, pero a John sí. Por lo tanto, él llegó a casa con un regalo y una botella de champán en las manos mientras yo estaba recostado en el sofá concentrado en mi Palacio Mental. Incluso desde el interior, pude escucharle comentar:

-Hola, Sherlock. Veo que estás en tu Palacio Mental. Hablamos más tarde entonces.

Cuando finalmente volví de mi Palacio Mental, él leía sentado en su sofá. Confundido con lo que recordaba haber visto, pregunté:

-John, ¿por qué compraste un regalo y una botella de champán para mí?

-No me digas que no sabes qué día es mañana, Sherlock. - respondió, bajando el libro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-14 de febrero. ¿Qué con eso? - contesté ya sentado en el sofá con las manos juntas y apoyadas debajo de la barbilla.

-¡Mañana es el Día de San Valentín, Sherlock! ¡El regalo y la champán son para celebrar esa fecha!

-¿Día de San Valentín? ¡Qué cosa más inútil! ¿Desde cuándo existe? ¿Hace tres años?

-¡Desde la Edad Media! ¡Cuando el obispo Valentín murió en esa fecha y se volvió San Valentín! ¿No puedes no notar la decoración que se encuentra dispersa por toda la ciudad, Sherlock?

-¡Mi cerebro es demasiado sofisticado para procesar esas tonterías, John!

-¿Tonterías? ¡Bien! ¡Yo preparo una noche romántica para nosotros y ni siquiera sabes de la existencia del día de San Valentín, y mucho menos me has comprado un regalo!

-¿Noche Romántica? ¡Ahora bien, John, sabes que estoy lejos de ser romántico y creer en el amor!

-¡Sinceramente, lo sé! ¡Y sin embargo fui un estúpido por involucrarme contigo! Así que, ¿por qué tuvimos sexo casi todas las noches? - me respondió con una voz y una expresión amarga en su cara, dejando el apartamento después de golpear la puerta con fuerza.

Por la puerta y el sonido de sus pasos por las escaleras, me di cuenta que le había hecho daño. John era la persona más importante en el mundo para mí y logré hacerle daño como nadie lo había hecho. Ya habíamos peleado antes, pero esta discusión fue diferente, porque no se trataba de órganos humanos en el refrigerador o cualquier grosería que le haya dicho a la señora Hudson. Esta pelea fue por nuestros sentimientos y no fui capaz de decirle que la fecha no era importante para mí, pero él sí.

Tenía que arreglar esto y mostrarle a mi médico que era tan importante para mí que sería capaz de hacer cosas que pensaba eran inútiles sólo para obtener su perdón. Sin querer perder más tiempo, me levanté, me puse el abrigo, mi bufanda en el cuello y dejé la calle Baker.

John adoraba el chocolate e, investigando en el móvil, descubrí que la gente suele dar cajas de chocolate como regalo en esa fecha. Su chocolate favorito era el chocolate con relleno de licor de cereza. Es adicto a estas cosas y viéndole comer con tanta frecuencia no pude evitar guardarlo en mi disco duro. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque en ese momento, esa información fue muy útil.

Al día siguiente John tenía descanso, que era parte de la celebración que había planeado para nosotros. Estaba tan dolido que no durmió en la cama esa noche. Pasó la noche en su antigua habitación. Me desperté y fui a la cocina para analizar algunas muestras que había dejado en la nevera la noche anterior. John llegó después y comenzó a hacer té para él solo y sin dirigirme ni siquiera una palabra. Le seguí el juego porque no quería que descubriera lo que había preparado, porque sería una sorpresa.

Poco después, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, dejé el apartamento sin hablar, porque el espectáculo empezaba y quería que sólo pudiese hablar conmigo por la noche. Sin embargo, dejé un micro cámara instalada en la habitación y otra en la escalera que da a la calle, porque quería ver la reacción de John cuando la sorpresa comenzara.

Seguí hasta Angelo's y me senté en la mesa de siempre, donde abrí mi computadora y empecé a ver mi show privado. El timbre del apartamento sonó y John se dirigió a la puerta. No tenía otra opción, ya que, antes de salir, le pedí a la señora Hudson que no abriera la puerta, le expliqué la razón para ello.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, se encontró con un hombre que sostenía una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón con un sobre pegado en ella. Tan pronto lo vio, el hombre dijo:

-¿John Watson?

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Por qué? - John preguntó confundido.

-Esta entrega es para usted. - respondió el hombre entregándole el paquete a John.

-¿Para mí? ¿Quién te envió? - John devuelve, desconcertado.

-Lea la carta y lo sabrá. - replicó el hombre sonriendo y dejando la calle Baker.

John subió y fue a la sala, donde se sentó en su sofá y abrió el sobre dejando ver que estaba ansioso. De todos modos, leyó la tarjeta:

-_"John, lo siento por hacerte daño. Sabes que no puedo lidiar con los sentimientos, y mucho menos admitirlos; pero ya que la fecha de hoy, aunque ridícula, es tan importante para ti, la convertiré en un día especial para ti, ya que el día puede no ser importante para mí, pero tú sí, y mucho. Tuyo: Sherlock._"

John sonrió y levantó su móvil, donde escribió algo. Esperando el mensaje, saqué mi iPhone del bolsillo y esperé que llegase. Al poco tiempo, lo recibí y pude leí:

-No sé lo que te estás preparando para hoy, pero, sabes, has hecho el día muy especial para mí. Te perdono, vuelve a casa. Te amo. JW.

Sonreí un poco y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo. Estaba feliz de que me había perdonado, pero todavía no volvería a casa. El espectáculo debía continuar. Por el resto del día y de hora en hora, John recibió cajas de chocolate iguales a la primera. Por cada caja, él era aún más feliz y yo estaba feliz junto con él. A las 7 pm, cuando recibió la última caja, volví a casa. John estaba sentado en su sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cerré la puerta y, de pie frente a ella, dije:

-Recibí tu mensaje, pero necesito escucharlo personalmente. ¿Me perdonas, John?

-¿Después de 12 cajas de chocolate, Sherlock? ¿Cómo podría no perdonarte? Por no hablar de que eran mis chocolates favoritos. Y me sorprende que hayas guardado esta información en tu Palacio Mental. - respondió levantándose y caminando hacia mí.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo se almacena en mi Palacio Mental, John. Y en la mejor habitación allí. Bueno, estoy listo para la noche romántica que preparaste para nosotros. - expliqué, caminando hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-Absolutamente. La fecha puede ser estúpida, pero por ti vale la pena, John. Vamos a celebrar.

-¡Gracias, Sherlock! - exclamó, abrazando mi cintura y dándome un beso apasionado que no tardé en corresponder.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

—Y ese fue el comienzo de una noche maravillosa, pero el resto de ella, no puedo decírtela porque eres demasiado joven para saberlo. - Sherlock concluyó tocando ligeramente la punta de la nariz Hamish.

-¡Fue una hermosa historia, papá! ¡Eres tan romántico! - exclamó el muchacho sonriente.

-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de la historia, hijo. Ahora tienes que dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela.

-Está bien, papá. Pero ¿mañana me cuentas otra historia de ustedes antes de dormir?

-Claro, Hamish. Buenas noches. - Sherlock respondió dándole un beso en la frente al niño y levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Ya estoy deseando que llegue la próxima historia! ¡Buenas noches, papá! - regresó el muchacho dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también, Hamish, yo también. - susurró el detective consultor con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo por última vez en la noche y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será publicado cuando Lena me envíe la traducción, pero la regla de la actividad es para publicar 5 capítulos en 5 días. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar a tiempo, pero ustedes sabem que esto no es siempre posible.**

**No te olvides de dejar review! No duele, no transmite ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, no engorda y alegra el día de los ficwriters! Así que manos a la obra! Jajaja!**


	2. Mar

**Capítulo 2**

**Mar**

-¿Listo para otra historia, Hamish? - pregunta Sherlock, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su hijo.

-¡Sí, papá! ¡Puedes seguir! - exclamó el muchacho emocionado y arropado entre las sábanas.

-Bien. La historia de hoy es acerca de un día que tu papi y yo pasamos en la playa...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Habíamos ido a Brighton por un caso, pero éste ya estaba resuelto y era un día feriado, así que decidimos disfrutar del lugar y simplemente volver a Londres al día siguiente. Sobre todo porque John adora el mar. Por la mañana, caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano vistiendo sólo pantalones cortos y un montón de protector solar. John se aseguró de darme un baño de protector solar a causa del color de mi piel.

Corrimos a través de la arena y las olas del mar, donde se inició una guerra de agua. Si unos años atrás, alguien me hubiese dicho que un día iba a estar jugando en el mar con mi novio como dos adolescentes, diría que esa persona estaba loca. Pero John despierta lo mejor de mí y no puedo evitar hacer todo lo que quiere. Nos zambullimos y nadamos juntos entre besos y caricias por un rato.

Cuando salimos del agua, oímos un silbido y, viendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía, vimos a un hombre alto y rubio que se humedeció los labios mirándome. John siempre fue celoso, así que me agarró por la cintura y me besó profundamente. Correspondí abrazando sus hombros y nos quedamos de esa forma por algunos minutos. Cuando finalmente nos alejamos, nos dimos cuenta de que el hombre se había ido. Luego nos miramos el uno al otro y estallamos en carcajadas.

Era casi mediodía, así que volvimos a nuestro hotel, tomamos una ducha y fuimos en busca de un buen restaurante junto al mar para el almuerzo. Bueno, yo no tenía hambre, sólo quería acompañarlo, pero John insistió en que comiera con él y no sólo lo acompañara. Así que nos sentamos en una mesa con vistas al mar y comimos en silencio. La comida no era tan buena, pero la compañía lo compensaba. John miraba el mar con la mirada perdida cuando habló:

-Es hermoso ¿no es así, Sherlock?

-El mar es hermoso, sí, pero tú lo eres aún más, John.

-¿Estás siendo gentil, Sherlock? ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó mi médico sonriendo.

-¿Ves lo que haces conmigo, John? Gracias a ti, comencé a actuar como un adolescente. - respondí riendo con picardía.

-¡AH! ¡Qué horror! El gran detective Sherlock Holmes actúa como... ¡humano! - John respondió con un tono de burla que nos arrancó carcajadas a ambos.

Entrelazamos las manos y nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, luego John dijo:

-Te amo, Sherlock.

-Ídem. - respondí de la misma forma de siempre, de la única manera de que yo podía decir esa melosa frase.

John me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, luego nos soltamos las manos y volvimos a comer. Luego dimos un paseo por la ciudad para conocer los lugares de interés. El principal fue el Royal Pavilion, palacio con una verdadera y extravagante arquitectura india. El lugar era muy bonito y John estaba encantado. Entramos y salimos corriendo por los pasillos, intercambiamos caricias en algunas habitaciones y aprendimos mucho sobre el lugar.

Por la tarde, John quería tener un picnic en la playa, así que compramos una cesta de mimbre, un mantel, comida y bebidas y nos dirigimos a la playa. Pasamos un par de horas agradables allí, hablamos, comimos y nos besamos. Como se hizo de noche, nos acostamos lado a lado en el mantel y miramos las estrellas. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y John preguntó:

-¿Sabes lo que recuerdo cuando veo una noche estrellada como ésta, Sherlock?

-No, John. ¿Qué?

-Tú. - respondió volviendo la cara hacia mí. - El cielo negro es como tu pelo, las estrellas brillantes como tus ojos. No hay manera de que no te recuerde que cuando veo un cielo como este, Sherlock.

-¿Y sabes cuándo me acuerdo de ti, John?

-No. ¿Cuándo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Cuando veo a un soldado. Pero nadie se ve tan bien con el uniforme. - expliqué guiñando un ojo y riendo con picardía.

-¡Sherlock! - John exclamó riendo a carcajadas.

Me reí con él y después de unos minutos, me haló y nos besamos por largo tiempo. Después de eso, volvimos al hotel, donde terminamos la noche con broche de oro. Tengo que admitir que Brighton es un lugar agradable para pasar un día de descanso. Ambos regresamos siempre que queramos descansar.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

-¿Pueden llevarme algún día, papá?

-Claro, hijo. El próximo día de descanso que tengamos, te llevaremos a Brighton. Estoy seguro que a tu papá le encantará esta idea.

-¡YEY! - exclamó el muchacho agitando los brazos con entusiasmo.

-Pero ya es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Hamish. - dijo el detective consultor levantándose de la silla y dándole un beso en la frente al niño.

-¡Buenas noches, papá! ¡Y que mañana por la noche llegue pronto para que me cuentes otra historia!

-Ídem. Y prepárate, la historia de mañana es sobre unas vacaciones muy agitadas que tomamos en la casa de campo de mis padres. - respondió el mayor sonriendo.

-Genial. ¿Tío Mycroft está en la historia?

-Por desgracia, sí. - dijo Sherlock, su sonrisa muriendo en sus labios y dio paso a una mueca.

-¡YEY!

—¡Nunca entenderé por qué te agrada tanto tu tío Mycroft!

-¡ÉL es genial, papá!

-Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo. Hasta mañana, hijo.

-¡Hasta mañana, papá!

Sherlock dejó el cuarto de su hijo y se dirigió al suyo enojado y desesperado por averiguar lo que su hermano hizo para ganar a Hamish de esa manera. No se dio cuenta, pero hizo el mohín que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado. Sin duda, Sherlock era muy celoso.

* * *

**Perdónenme por el retraso otra vez. Creo que no lograré alcanzar el objectivo de la actividad. Lo siento! Pero, voy a publicar todos los 5 capítulos de este fic de todos modos. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. Jajaja!**

**No te olvides de dejar review! No duele, no transmite ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, no engorda y alegra el día de los ficwriters! Así que manos a la obra! Jajaja!**


	3. Casa de Campo

**Perdoname por el retraso! Yo no podría definir lo que pasó en la casa de campo! Pero intentaré no retrasar tanto los capítulos siguientes!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Casa de Campo**

—¡Puedes comenzar, papá!- exclamó el muchacho sonriente, acostado en su cama y envuelto en mantas.

—Está bien, Hamish. Como te conté ayer, esta historia tuvo lugar en la casa de mis padres en Sussex... - Sherlock espetó, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su hijo.

**FLASHBACK ON**

John estaba ansioso por conocer la casa de mis padres desde que le conté sobre ella. Entonces, aprovechamos unos días de descanso que tomó en la clínica y que yo no estaba resolviendo casos para irnos. Pero cuando llegamos allí, un viernes por la noche, tuvimos una desagradable sorpresa.

Mycroft, a quien no le gustaba la casa, estaba allí con un hombre al que nunca había visto. En el momento en el que entramos, notamos a ambos sentados en los sofás del salón y los ojos marrones del hombre desconocido fueron directamente a John. No me gustó ni un poco la forma en que miró a John, pero me controlé y me limité a preguntar:

—Mycroft, ¿qué estás haciendo en la casa que no soportas?

—Me alegro de verte también, querido hermano. - respondió cínicamente riéndose de mí mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Por favor, no me avergüences, Sherlock. Ese hombre en el sofá es el Primer Ministro de Dinamarca y lo invité a pasar el fin de semana aquí, porque tengo que hacer un trato con él y sé que le gusta el campo. - explicó en voz baja para que sólo escuchásemos John y yo.

—¿Qué? Vinimos a tomar un descanso ¿y ahora tenemos que hacer sitio a este hombre que no conocemos? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Hubiéramos llegado en el lunes. - respondí indignado.

—No sabía que vendrías, Sherlock. ¿Y por qué tengo que avisarte? Tengo tanto derecho a esta casa como tú.

—Pero la uso más que tú.

—¡Cálmense ustedes dos! El primer ministro se va a asustar. Sherlock, ya estamos aquí, así que vamos a hacer espacio para él. ¡Y compórtate!

—Gracias, John. Al menos uno de ustedes es sensato. - Mycroft dijo después de soltar un suspiro de alivio y me encaró.

—Ganaste, John. No voy a hacer nada que no harías, pero si me provocan, voy a responder.

—Deja esas tonterías, Sherlock. Él no va a hacer nada. Ahora vengan, voy a presentarlos.

Mycroft regresó al sofá donde estaba antes y lo seguimos. Nos detuvimos en frente del primer ministro y Mycroft nos presentó:

—Sherlock, John. Como ya he dicho, este es el primer ministro de Dinamarca, Mads Mikkelsen. Mads, él es Sherlock Holmes, mi hermano, y el Dr. John Watson, su amigo. Llegaron para vacacionar y ninguno sabía que íbamos a venir también.

—Es un placer conocerlos. - respondió el primer ministro extendiendo su mano cortésmente.

—El placer es nuestro. - John respondió con una sonrisa estrechando su mano.

Le di la mano a Mikkelsen mientras John habló por mí. En esos momentos, John y yo aún manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto. Para los demás, éramos amigos porque John aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para tomar su bisexualidad y yo respeté eso. Por esta razón, Mikkelsen se sentía cómodo... digamos... siendo agradable también con John.

La noche fue tranquila, excepto por el hecho de que John y yo no pudimos... expresar nuestro amor debido a los visitantes. John se inhibe al romance con desconocidos alrededor. A la mañana siguiente me desperté solo en la cama, así que pensé que John había ido a tomar el desayuno. No tenía hambre, pero quería saber donde John, por ello, vestido con mi bata azul, salí de la habitación a toda prisa. Busqué por toda la casa para encontrarlo descansando en una tumbona junto a la piscina, vestido sólo con un traje de baño rojo. Era verano y, obviamente, hacía mucho calor. Yo no tendría ningún problema con eso, si no se estuviese acompañado de Mikkelsen, quien llevaba un bañador negro ajustado y estaba recostado en otra silla de jardín, al lado de John.

Tenían vasos en sus manos y, por el color, deduje que John tomaba zumo de mango y Mikkelsen jugo de naranja. Por lo que sé, la conversación era animada mientras reían. Caminé detrás de ellos sin ser notado y escuché a Mikkelsen preguntar algo que no me gustó:

—Y entonces, John, ¿eres soltero?

John se atragantó ligeramente con el jugo y se enderezó en su silla para respirar mejor. Me acerqué a él, acariciándole la espalda y hablé:

—Toma una respiración profunda, John. Va a pasar.

—Buenos días, señor Holmes. - Mikkelsen dijo mirándome y girando rápidamente su atención hacia John.

—Buenos días, primer ministro. - respondí serio y sin dejar de mirar a John.

—Puede llamarme Mads.

—Y usted me puede llamarme Sherlock.

—Buenos días, Sherlock. - John me saludó después de que se recuperó.

—Buenos días, John. ¿No le darás respuesta a la pregunta de Mads? - pregunté con una mirada que John conocía bien, que decía "ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir".

—Por supuesto que voy a responder, Sherlock. ¡Qué carajo!

—Entonces, John. ¿Cuál es su respuesta? - preguntó Mikkelsen riendo maliciosamente hacia él.

Respiré hondo y conté hasta 10 mentalmente tratando de calmarme para no deducir a Mikkelsen y humillarlo en ese momento. Le había hecho una promesa a John y quería mantenerla. Durante este tiempo, él contestó:

—Bueno, no tengo tiempo para centrarme en relaciones. La clínica y el trabajo con Sherlock me mantienen muy ocupado.

—Oh, sí. Las investigaciones que Mycroft mencionó ayer en la cena. Pero ¿no extrañas estar con alguien íntimamente? - Mikkelsen preguntó sonriendo y mirando a John de una manera que no me gustó.

—En realidad no. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

—¿Hiciste nuestro desayuno, John? Estoy empezando a tener hambre. - pregunté, con la intención de alejar a John de ese conquistador danés barato.

—Lo siento, Sherlock. Mads me llamó para aprovechar la piscina y como no te da hambre por las mañanas, no tuve problemas para hacer el desayuno sólo para mí.

—¿Por qué John tiene que prepararte el desayuno, Sherlock? Puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

Iba a abrir la boca para responder de forma grosera, cuando John me interrumpió:

—Es culpa mía, Mads. Yo acostumbré a Sherlock. De todos modos, vamos, Sherlock. Voy a hacerte el desayuno.

Sonreí maliciosamente a Mikkelsen y fui a la cocina con John. Nada más llegamos, dijo:

—Sherlock, sé que está coqueteando conmigo, pero trata de controlarte, por favor. No vamos a arruinar el negocio de tu hermano... o de Inglaterra.

—Dame una buena razón para eso, John. - respondí cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, si te portas bien, cuando se vayan, voy a hacer lo que me pidió hacer en la piscina. - contestó sonriéndome.

—Trato hecho. - espeté mostrando la misma sonrisa, tomando las caderas de John y dándole un apasionado beso que él respondió con la misma intensidad.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin mayores problemas, aunque Mikkelsen continuó acercándose a John. Ya estaba llegando a mi límite, pero motivado por la promesa que le hice a John, seguí controlándome. Luego, el domingo por la noche, el Don Juan danés superó todos los límites.

John y yo pasamos la tarde montando por los terrenos de mi familia. Después de unas horas, descendimos de los caballos y le mostré el escondite secreto donde solía alojarme cuando era niño. Nos quedamos allí, amándonos durante un tiempo antes de decidir volver.

Yo tenía que ir al baño, así que corrí a casa y dejé a John esperando sentado en una silla en el porche. Cuando regresé, metros antes de la puerta, pude ver a John presionado contra una pilar detrás de él y a Mikkelsen frente a él, abrazándolo y hablándole:

—Vamos, John. No puedo soportar este juego del gato y el ratón. Sólo un beso. Eso es todo lo que pido. Si no te gusta, te dejaré solo.

Me escondí detrás de la puerta, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de John. Tenía muchas ganas de que dijera la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que simplemente lo eludiría de nuevo. Su homosexualidad recién descubierta era un problema para él, que siempre fue heterosexual y, además, mujeriego. No podía soportar el hecho de que ya no se sentía atraído sólo por las mujeres. Sin embargo, su respuesta me sorprendió positivamente y me arrancó una sonrisa que, por primera vez, estaba despojada de cinismo y prepotencia. Tomó las manos de Mikkelsen, que estaban en su pecho, alejándolas de su cuerpo cortésmente, haciéndole dar un paso atrás y dijo:

—Lo siento, Mads, pero no puedo. Te mentí. Más bien, me fui por la tangente cuando me preguntaste si estoy soltero. La verdadera respuesta es: no lo estoy. Desde hace varios meses, Sherlock y yo somos más que amigos, y en contra de su voluntad, no le dijimos nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Mycroft, ya que no me sentía seguro de asumirlo porque no era gay antes de conocerlo. Pero después de ver cómo se ha comportado a lo largo de este fin de semana, viendo tus intentos de coquetear conmigo y no haciendo nada, aún deseando con todas sus fuerzas humillarte y sacarte de aquí, ya no puedo mantenerlo en secreto. Amo a Sherlock, Mads. Como nunca amé a nadie.

—Bueno, ya sospechaba sobre ustedes. Eso de hacer todo por él no es algo de amigos. Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Estamos sólo nosotros dos aquí. - respondió dejando escapar una risa cínica.

—Cómo te... - John empezó a hablar, mostrando indignación en su rostro.

—Te equivocas, primer ministro. Estoy aquí y he oído todo. Eres un hombre rico, malcriado, que generalmente obtienes lo que quieres. Apuesto a que te has acostado con todo el Parlamento danés y cada uno de ellos tendría sexo contigo otra vez si así lo desearas. Los hombres con los que vas a la cama son trofeos para ti, ¡pero mi novio no será uno de ellos! - solté, acercándome a él, se había dado la vuelta hacia mí. - No me importa lo que diga Mycroft. Empaca tus cosas y vete de mi casa! - concluí a centímetros de él, mirándole amenazadoramente.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sherlock. También escuché todo. Nunca estamos de acuerdo, pero esta vez, voy a estar del lado de mi familia. Como te puedes imaginar, ya sabía que tú y John estaban juntos y me sorprendió que te mantuvieras educado con el Primer Ministro. Tenías todo el derecho a reaccionar como lo has hecho ahora. Primer ministro, haga lo que ordenó mi hermano. Lo que quería hacer con su país, lo haré con otro. - dijo Mycroft saliendo de la casa, parándose a mi lado y apoyado en su inseparable paraguas.

—Cómo lo deseen, señor Holmes y... señor Holmes. - respondió el Casanova Danés girando sus ojos a Mycroft y luego a mí.

Cuando entró, le dije a mi hermano sin siquiera voltear a verlo:

—No tengo que decirlo, ¿verdad?

—No. De nada, Sherlock. - devolvió Mycroft con una sonrisa y luego regresó a la casa.

Entonces, abracé a John con fuerza y susurre dos cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a él:

—Gracias, John. Te amo.

—Sherlock... - respondió mi médico emocionado, incapaz de decir nada más.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

—Mikkelsen se fue algunos minutos más tarde, tu tío no se fue hasta la mañana siguiente, como había planeado y el resto de las vacaciones pasaron muy tranquilas y divertidas.

—¡Viva tío My! - exclamó Hamish emocionado.

—¿Qué? Tu papi es quien merece los aplausos. - Sherlock exclamó indignado, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Pero defendió a papi y a ti del señor, papá!

—Sólo hizo lo que debe hacer. Era lo que faltaba, Mycroft dándole el lado al Don Juan danés para que tu papi y yo lo tuviésemos que aguantar hasta la mañana siguiente! - respondió el mayor, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero tenía un importante negocio con el primer ministro, papá. Pudo haberse quedado a su lado sólo por eso. ¡Tío My fue un héroe!

—No fue nada. Y es hora de dormir, Hamish. - Sherlock devolvió, levantándose de su silla.

—Está bien, papá. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le pediste hacer a papi en la piscina?

—Ese es un secreto entre tu papi y yo, pequeño. - exclamó el Holmes, mirando a Hamish con una sonrisa.

—¡Está bien, papá! Pero, ¿cuál es la historia de mañana?

—Bueno, es sobre un invierno divertido que papi y yo pasamos. Buenas noches, hijo. - Sherlock explicó, cubriendo con la manta el cuerpo del niño y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, papá— respondió el muchacho, cerrando los ojos. En su rostro, dibujándose una dulce sonrisa.

Sonriendo en respuesta ante la expresión del niño, Sherlock salió de la habitación con ganas de contarle la historia al día siguiente.

* * *

**No te olvides de dejar review! No duele, no transmite ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, no engorda y alegra el día de los ficwriters! Así que manos a la obra! Jajaja!**


End file.
